


It's no easy task burying your ex-lover returned from the grave to kill you.

by venusplease



Series: Nyxtober 2020 [3]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nyxtober, The major character death is canon, This Is Sad, curt mourns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusplease/pseuds/venusplease
Summary: and it wasn’t easy killing him, either.prompt: stardust (yeah, it’s loose, but oh well)[title: act 2 part 7- spies are forever]
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Nyxtober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956784
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	It's no easy task burying your ex-lover returned from the grave to kill you.

Bang.

That’s how it all ended.

Often when you make choices like that, you claim to not know what you were doing, or to be in such a state of disarray that you don’t care in the moment. But not Curt. Curt had known exactly what he was doing. And he cared. But he did it anyway.

He stood next to the twitching body of his former lover, making no move to advance or retreat. Just watching. Watching the life rapidly fade away and turn to stillness. Watching his decision come to fruition. Watching his own life drain away. 

It’s funny, he supposes. Owen did end up getting what he wanted: the death of Curt Mega. Just not in the literal sense. No matter. It doesn’t matter. Curt is still gone.

He now stands next to a small wooden box. Despite their malicious finale, Curt was not one to disrespect someone’s wishes, and Owen wanted cremation. They almost wouldn’t let him, but Curt promised this would be the end. So they did.

Curt holds a paper lantern, flickering lightly with an orange glow. He looks to the black sky. A few stars dot the firmament here and there, but it’s mostly dark. He opens the box.

Owen. Dear, sweet Owen. Kind, suave Owen. Gentle, yet broken Owen. The man he couldn’t save. He takes some of the dust in his fingers. It takes every piece of him not to fall to the grass. This is the last he holds of his lover. All that is left. He closes his fist tightly as if to hold the dust there, to squeeze it into his skin forever.

There is a small round receptacle inside the lantern, similar in size to a cheap candle holder. Curt takes another handful of ashes and sprinkles it inside and amongst the flame. His eyes flicker to the starry sky once again as he lifts the lantern. The wind picks up, blowing his hair across his forehead and threatening to take the lantern away. He’s not ready yet.

But if he’s not ready now, when will he be?

This was his doing, really. Owen didn’t have to die. If Curt had been better, had been able to get through to him…

Then again, Owen wasn’t going to listen. And he knew that, for the most part. He just hoped for something else to happen.

His grip on the paper lantern stays tight as he closes his eyes. It’s now or never, he thinks. The wind may not be this fast again.

And so Owen became stardust.


End file.
